Since the introduction of dice games in the U.S. in the early 1800's, such dice games have grown to be one of the most popular forms of gambling. "Craps" is certainly one of the most popular dice games, and this game derives it popularity from the player interaction with the dice and the relative low "house" advantage. However, there is a growing segment of the gaming public that perceives "craps" as a complicated game and therefor will not strive to learn how to play it. For that reason, simpler dice wagering games which will be more easily understood are desirable.
Another wagering dice game is called SURVIVAL DICE.TM.. In this game, a player rolls three pairs of dice with the sum of all three rolls determining the outcome of an "ante" wager on the game. However, if specified sums are achieved after any roll, the wager is lost. Besides the "ante" wager, other wagers can also be made on the outcome of the first roll of a pair of dice, such as a specified high roll value(s), a specified low roll value(s), and/or double values.
While various dice games have been tried in the past, there is still a need for a dice game which is quickly and easily understood, and which allows the players to participate in the throwing of the dice.